This invention relates to an electric small-size motor which comprises the features of the preamble of claim 1.
A small-size motor of this kind is known from the German specification OS No. 28 38 405. In the armature of this motor the armature shaft, the laminated core and the commutator are mounted relative to one another in a plastics part made of one piece which also insulates the laminated core from the windings.
It is an object of this invention to develop an electric small-size motor comprising the features of the preamble of claim 1 so as to connect with the armature a second shaft in a simple way, which shaft moves in a rotary motion together with the armature.